Gdy wino szumi w głowie
by Zaczarowana
Summary: Merlin po pijaku wyjawia Arturowi, rycerzom i Gwen, że włada magią.


**Disclaimer:** Postacie i miejsca nie należą do mnie

**Autor:** Zaczarowana

**Tytuł:** Gdy wino szumi w głowie

**Liczba słów:** 1448

**Beta: miśqa** dziękuję za zerknięcie i za zaproponowanie tytułu!

**Spojlery:** brak. Akcja dzieje się pomiędzy trzecim i czwartym sezonem.

**A/N:** Miniaturka powstała w ramach marcowego przeglądu promptów _Sety i galarety_ \- oddolnej akcji na forum Mirriel. Wykorzystany prompt: _in wino veritas_; dodatkowo propmty formalne: _czas przeszły, tekst zawierający dialog_ oraz _narracja w trzeciej osobie_. Chyba niczego nie pominęłam. Przyjemnego czytania. Oczywiście wszelkie komentarze mile widziane.

* * *

Gdy wino szumi w głowie

* * *

Obudziło go skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi. Tego poranka wydało mu się nienaturalnie głośne. W następnej chwili pokój zalało ostre światło słoneczne. Jęcząc cicho, zasłonił oczy poduszką. Moment później została mu wyrwana z rąk i odrzucona na podłogę razem z kocem.

— Wstawaj, Merlinie. Praca czeka. — Usłyszał głos Gajusza. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył, że jego opiekun patrzy na niego z dezaprobatą.

— Zlituj się Gajuszu i mów trochę ciszej — Merlin zajęczał żałośnie. — Głowa mi pęka.

— Mogłeś wczoraj tyle nie pić — wypomniał mu bezlitośnie medyk. — Wstawaj, albo wyleję na ciebie wiadro wody — zagroził, po czym wyszedł.

Merlin nie miał wątpliwości, że Gajusz spełni swoją groźbę, więc z pewnym trudem zwlókł się z łóżka i zaczął wciągać na siebie spodnie i koszulę. Wolał nie kusić losu. W międzyczasie usiłował ustalić dlaczego tak niewiele pamięta z wczorajszego wieczora. Czy naprawdę wypił aż tyle, żeby dostać amnezji? Zastanawiał się również, z czym przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć po wyjściu z komnaty Gajusza. Czego dowiedzieli się o nim wczoraj Artur i rycerze? Jak wiele krępujących szczegółów ze swojego życia im zdradził? Przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że to nie będzie przyjemny poranek. _Tak kończy się picie z rycerzami_, pomyślał z goryczą.

Po dłuższej chwili zdołał się ubrać. Zataczając się, ostrożnie ruszył do głównej izby. Potknął się o leżące na środku pomieszczenia koc i poduszkę. Przeklął pod nosem, niezdarnie odkładając je na łóżko. Czy Gajusz zrobił mu to specjalnie? Tylko cudem udało się nie spaść ze schodów. Widząc niezadowolenie na twarzy Gajusza, Merlin poczuł wzrastające zażenowanie. Odwrócił wzrok. Wolał nie wiedzieć, w jakim stanie jego opiekun musiał go widzieć ostatniej nocy.

— Wypij, pomoże ci — w głosie Gajusza pobrzmiewała irytacja.

Postawił przed Merlinem fiolkę z jakąś miksturą. Jej zapach nie był zachęcający, ale Merlin posłusznie przełknął. Smakowało okropnie, jak większość mikstur leczniczych, z którymi miał do czynienia.

Przez kilka minut Merlin, oparty o stół z głową ukrytą w ramionach, starał się nie wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów. Potem z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że napar Gajusza zaczyna działać i skutki kaca powoli ustępują. Tępe pulsowanie w głowie trochę zelżało, mdłości również zaczęły ustawać. Uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową w podziękowaniu; Gajusz tylko przewrócił oczami. Po kilku kolejnych minutach Merlin poczuł się na tyle dobrze, by coś zjeść. Kiedy on dochodził do siebie, Gajusz przygotował śniadanie, które następnie zjedli w ciszy. Merlin próbował sobie przypomnieć cokolwiek z minionego dnia, ale poległ. Wiedział tylko, że nie zamierza więcej pić z Gwainem, jeśli znowu ma się to skończyć w ten sposób.

Gajusz jak zawsze przekazał mu kilka mikstur do dostarczenia, Merlin zajął się więc ich roznoszeniem. Rutynę poranka zakłóciło spotkanie z Gwen. Gdy uśmiechnął się do niej na powitanie, na twarzy dziewczyny pojawiło się przerażenie. Nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał. Co on takiego wczoraj nawyprawiał? Chyba nie zrobił jej krzywdy?

W zamkowej kuchni zabrał śniadanie dla Artura i skierował się w stronę jego komnaty. Otworzył drzwi i postawił na stole tacę z jedzeniem. Następnie podszedł do okna i rozsunął kotary.

— Śniadanie — zawołał, starając się zabrzmieć tak radośnie jak zawsze. Jednak to nie było takie proste. Nie, kiedy przed oczami wciąż miał przerażoną twarz Gwen.

Artur jęknął i schował głowę pod poduszkę.

— Idź do diabła — wymamrotał ze złością, wyrywając Merlina z zamyślenia.

— Wstawaj Arturze. Za godzinę masz ćwiczenia z rycerzami. Chyba nie chcesz ich przegapić — nie ustępował Merlin.

W końcu Artur wstał i zasiadł do śniadania. Merlin w tym czasie pościelił jego łóżko i naszykował dla niego ubranie. Następnie pomógł mu je nałożyć.

— Na dzisiaj to wszystko, Merlinie. Możesz odejść — oznajmił Artur, kiedy był już gotowy do treningu.

— Ale co z…

— Powiedziałem, że możesz odejść — przerwał mu Artur tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Nie patrzył mu przy tym w oczy.

Coraz mniej mu się to wszystko podobało. Kiwnął sztywno głową i wyszedł z komnaty księcia bez słowa. Odruchowo zabrał ze sobą pustą tacę. Miał od dawna upragniony dzień wolnego, szkoda tylko, że akurat wtedy, gdy potrzebował konkretnego zajęcia, by zająć czymś myśli. _Na co mogliby w ten sposób zareagować?_ Pobladł._ Nie, to nie może być prawda_, usiłował przekonać samego siebie, _nie dowiedzieli się, że włada magią. Prawda?_

Taca wysunęła mu się z rąk. Brzęk metalu o posadzkę, przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Trzęsącymi się rękami pozbierał zgubione naczynia i porozrzucane resztki jedzenia, a potem ruszył w stronę kuchni.

_Przecież to nie mogło się zdarzyć_, myślał gorączkowo. Starał się podejść do tego na spokojnie, ale wystarczyło, że ta myśl raz pojawiła się w jego głowie, by zaczął panikować. Był tak pogrążony w myślach, że nie zauważył idącego z naprzeciwka Gwaine'a i zderzył się z nim. Obaj szybko się podnieśli. Gwaine uśmiechał się zawadiacko.

— Mocno cię wczoraj wzięło na zwierzenia. Przebiłeś wszystkie moje akcje, Merlinie — powiedział z rozbawieniem. Poklepał go po ramieniu i ruszył w swoją stronę. Przystanął na moment i dodał: — Ode mnie nikt się o tym nie dowie, przyjacielu.

Potem poszedł dalej.

Po słowach Gwaina przerażenie Merlina wzrosło jeszcze bardziej. Z trudem dotarł do komnaty Gajusza. Na łóżku dla pacjentów siedział Lancelot, zapewne czekając, aż mikstura na kaca zacznie działać. Gajusz spojrzał w stronę drzwi. Rzut oka na twarz Merlina, wystarczył, by natychmiast zabrał się do przygotowywania naparu z melisy.

— Co się stało Merlinie? — zapytał z troską. Po wcześniejszej irytacji nie pozostał nawet ślad.

Merlin westchnął cicho i zrelacjonował Gajuszowi, co działo się odkąd wyszedł z jego komnaty. Lancelot znał jego sekret, więc przy nim mógł rozmawiać spokojnie. Spojrzał na rycerza i poprosił:

—- Lancelocie, czy możesz mi opowiedzieć ze szczegółami, co takiego robiłem wczoraj po pijaku?

— Mówiąc najogólniej — zaczął z wahaniem Lancelot — w obecności Artura, Leona, Gwaine'a, Percivala, Elyana i Gwen wyjawiłeś, że jesteś czarownikiem.

Gajusz wciągnął głośno powietrze i popatrzył na Merlina z niedowierzaniem. Na jego twarzy można było również dostrzec przerażenie. Merlin przypuszczał, że to nie koniec rewelacji. Westchnął cicho.

— Co jeszcze? — zapytał z rezygnacją.

— Zanim zdołałem cię powstrzymać, stworzyłeś nad dłonią błękitną kulę światła — zakończył Lancelot przepraszająco.

Merlin pokręcił głową, dając przyjacielowi do zrozumienia, że nie ma mu tego za złe. Przez dłuższą chwilę nikt się nie odzywał. Merlin spojrzał na Gajusza i zobaczył na jego twarzy konsternację. Nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej wyczarował coś podobnego. Zatem dlaczego Gajusz wyglądał, jakby już coś podobnego widział?

— Gajuszu, o co chodzi? — zapytał podejrzliwie Merlin.

Gajusz westchnął, ale zaraz przeszedł do rzeczy.

— Pamiętasz, jak zostałeś otruty Morteusem? — Merlin pokiwał głową, krzywiąc się lekko, a Gajusz podjął: — Nawet wtedy przedkładałeś życie Artura nad własne. Wyczarowałeś wtedy niebieską kulę światła, która wyprowadziła Artura z jaskini.

Oczy Merlina rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu.

Przez chwilę analizował to, co usłyszał, nerwowo przechadzając się po izbie. Dlaczego będąc pod wpływem alkoholu użył magii właśnie w taki sposób? Czyżby podświadomie chciał udowodnić Arturowi, że magia nie musi być zła? Czy właśnie z tego powodu wybrał czar, który dobrze kojarzył się księciu, nawet jeśli sam nie pamiętał, że kiedyś już go użył? To było prawdopodobne. Kolejną rzeczą, która go zastanawiała, był fakt, że zrobił coś takiego na odległość. Jak to w ogóle możliwe? I poza tym skąd wiedział, że Artur był w niebezpieczeństwie? Tak wiele pytań kłębiło się w jego głowie. Obiecał sobie, że wypyta o to później Gajusza dokładniej.

Jego uwagę zwróciły kolejne słowa Lancelota:

— Teraz przynajmniej rozumiem reakcję Artura. — Widząc utkwione w sobie spojrzenia Merlina i Gajusza, rycerz sprecyzował: — Wszyscy byli zszokowani twoją manifestacją mocy. Artur nie powiedział ani słowa, ale spojrzał wtedy na ciebie inaczej. Tak, jakby coś zrozumiał. Teraz wiem, o co chodziło. — Lancelot posłał mu ciepły uśmiech. — Zanim polecił mi odprowadzić cię do Gajusza, zabronił o tym mówić. Stwierdził, że musimy to przemyśleć na spokojnie i przedyskutować wszyscy razem. Przypuszczam, że dlatego Artur i Gwen tak się dzisiaj zachowywali. Nie wiń ich Merlinie, potrzebują trochę czasu, żeby się z tym oswoić.

— Wiem. Magia w Camelocie nie kojarzy się zbyt dobrze — westchnął Merlin. Jego ramiona opadły. — Gwaine dość dobrze to przyjął — dodał z namysłem. — Nie wydawał się przerażony i obiecał nikomu tego nie wygadać.

Przez pewien czas nikt się nie odzywał. Zastanawiali się, jak poradzić sobie z tą sytuacją. W końcu Merlin nie wytrzymał.

— Gajuszu, co mam teraz zrobić? — w jego głosie pobrzmiewała panika.

— Chwilowo pozostaje nam czekać na rozwój wydarzeń.

Merlin doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że tego nie znosił. Chciałby mieć nadzieję, że wszystko się jakoś ułoży, ale z Arturem to mogło nie być takie proste. Książę najpierw działał, potem myślał. Merlin wiedział, że kilka najbliższych dni będzie dla niego koszmarem. Postanowił jednak posłuchać Gajusza i poczekać. W najgorszym wypadku będzie musiał się ukryć na jakiś czas lub zmienić wygląd, żeby dalej móc chronić Artura.


End file.
